The invention relates to killing bone cancer cells and treating bone cancers.
Osteosarcoma is a malignant tumor of bone, which is most prevalent in adolescents and young adults. Osteosarcoma accounts for approximately 5% of the tumors in childhood and 80% of these tumors originate around the knee. The prognosis is often poor and within 1 year after commencing definitive therapy, about 30% of patients diagnosed with osteosarcoma will develop lung metastasis. The prognosis appears to be determined by the site of metastases and surgical resectability of the metastatic disease, either at diagnosis or following a variable period of chemotherapy. Patients who have complete surgical ablation of the primary and metastatic tumor (when confined to the lung) following chemotherapy may attain long-term survival, although event-free survival remains about 20% for patients with metastatic disease at diagnosis. Patients developing recurrent disease often have a poor prognosis and die within 1 year of the development of metastatic disease. Chemotherapy is often ineffective, resulting in a high mortality rate. Hence, it is important that new therapeutic approaches are evaluated for this malignant disease.
The invention is based on the discovery that 2-methoxy estradiol (2ME) is cytotoxic to osteosarcoma cells in vitro and can reduce longitudinal bone growth rate and growth plate thickness in animals. Thus, the invention provides methods for treating bone cancers and methods for killing bone cancer cells, including osteosarcomas and chondrosarcomas.
In one aspect, the invention features a method for treating bone cancer in a patient. The method includes administering an amount of 2ME to the patient, wherein the amount of 2ME is cytotoxic to bone cancer cells. The bone cancer can be an osteosarcoma or a chondrosarcoma.
The invention also features a method for killing bone cancer cells. The method includes contacting the bone cancer cells with an amount of 2ME, wherein the amount of 2ME is cytotoxic to the bone cancer cells. The bone cancer cells can be human cells, osteosarcoma cells, or chondrosarcoma cells. The cells can be contacted in vitro or in vivo.
In another aspect, the invention features use of 2ME in the manufacture of a medicament for treatment of bone cancer.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Although methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can be used to practice the invention, suitable methods and materials are described below. All publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In case of conflict, the present specification, including definitions, will control. In addition, the materials, methods, and examples are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, and from the claims.